Married Life
by Lisle987
Summary: A dark sequel to 'His Favourite Element', with politics mixed in, yet still with a lot of Discopie, and even a bit of DashiexPinkie. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**As requested by ElijahBleu, I'm writing a sequel to my recent Discopie fanfic, 'His Favourite Element', called Married Life. I'm worried that some might think I should have left 'My Favourite Element' without a sequel, so if you really want it to stay that way, I recommend that you don't read this. For those who do, however, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

_As Twilight Sparkle wandered the streets of Ponyville, she smiled at the sight she saw before her. Everypony was happy and laughing. There was no danger, no fear, not like before in Celestia's reign, where you never knew when you'd be banished to the moon or sent to magic kindergarten. Everyone tried to be happy back then. But when things changed, it was for the better. Though, Celestia herself didn't see it that way._

_"I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE WHEN I RULE ONCE AGAIN! OH, YES! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!"_

_Celestia had screamed and yelled at the ponies that stood witness as she was taken away for good in a wooden cart, something that was now used to transport criminals to a place called a 'prison'. Twilight sighed. That was a dark day for all involved. But it had to come eventually. They hadn't realised what she was beforehand..._

_Soon, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar blue pony racing towards her with a speed that was even abnormal to her: Rainbow Dash._

"Twilight! You've gotta come with me, right now!"

_Rainbow Dash proceeded to fly off, as Twilight proceeded to stand in confusion and slight annoyance._

"What in the world..."

_Rainbow Dash flew back in a hurry._

"Didn't I tell you to follow? Come on!"

_And with that, Rainbow Dash flew off again. Twilight Sparkle sighed like a tired mother, but soon followed Rainbow Dash to see what was going on. Soon enough, she found herself in front of Pinkie Pie's house. As it sunk in, a joyful smile spread across Twilight's face. She rushed in to see if what she thought was indeed true, and was welcomed by an excited Rainbow Dash and an extremely happy (as per usual) Pinkie Pie._

"Hi, Twilight! I haven't seen you in **ages! **How are you? Want a cupcake? I've got some cupcake-making tips from ponies all around Equestria while travelling with Discord, so I'd say they're my best batch yet!"

_Before Twilight could say a word, a cupcake was shoved into her mouth by an overexcited Pinkie Pie, while a happy Rainbow Dash giggled in the background, even though it was abnormal for her to do so. 'She must have missed Pinkie Pie more than we realised', thought Twilight Sparkle, with a small smile, or whatever smile she could accomplish with a mouth full of cake. However, when Twilight did manage to eat it, she realised that it did indeed taste incredible. An expression of satisfaction reached Twilight's face as she was engrossed by the different flavours, causing Pinkie Pie to smile even more._

"You like it? I knew you would! Oh, I can't wait until everypony else gets here! I can't wait for them to try it!"

_Rainbow Dash, who had now started to calm down to her more 'cool' state, as she would put it, sat down at a table and proceeded to pull out a pair of sunglasses and put them on._

"I tried to get them to follow me, but I guess I might have been too fast for them."

_Just at that moment, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike all burst in through the door, and yelled their friend's name in unison._

"PINKIE PIE!"

_They all then rushed to hug her, even Fluttershy, though she still seemed a bit more shy than the others. Soon, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash joined in, until they were all squashed together, laughing and falling over each other like the great friends they still are. After everypony had calmed down, Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak up._

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course! I told you I would!"

_However, it was Rainbow Dash who asked the question that was on everypony's minds._

"But where's Discord, then?"

"Oh, he'll be arriving any minute now!"

_To this, everypony reacted with horror, though it was Spike who brought up the obvious._

"But he's been banished!"

"Tehe, I know, silly! He's not actually **coming **here...you see, we found out loads of new stuff while travelling, and one of them was this magic spell that allows people to appear without actually being there. I'm not sure how it works, but Discord deals with all the technical stuff like that. Oh!"

_Pinkie Pie looked up at the clock that hung on the wall._

"He's coming now!"

_Pinkie Pie proceeded to sit at a table near the middle of the room, and watched with deep concentration a blank space, while the other ponies watched in anticipation. Then, after about ten seconds, what looked like a large cloud of dust particles filled the space where Pinkie Pie had been watching. As the other ponies gasped, the particles began to shift and move, even changing colour and shape, until they transformed into the shape of Discord._

"Why hello again, ponies."

_They all gasped at the tall image of Discord that stood before them._

"Dizzy!"

_Pinkie Pie jumped up and smiled up at him, as Discord looked down at her and smiled back, and the others had to try not to laugh at Discord's new nickname._

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late, Pinkamena. I did get the spell to work, as you can see, but it still has a few glitches."

"Aww, that's okay. I'm just glad you're here."

"By the way, have you told everypony the good news?"

"Oh! I completely forgot! Ahem!"

_Everypony looked at Pinkie Pie as she made an announcement._

"Everypony, me and Discord are officially **married!**"

_And with the last word, Pinkie Pie jumped up into the air with glee, laughing, while the other ponies congratulated her, and Discord smiled gently. Everypony, that is, except one. Rainbow Dash, who stood near the doorway, burning with anger as her teeth bared in a primal action of hatred. She then proceeded to rush out, then take off and fly away, tears of frustration in her eyes. Pinkie Pie looked around._

"Rainbow Dash?"

_But Rainbow Dash had already settled on a cloud, out of Pinkie Pie's sight, refusing to come down, even when she saw a confused Pinkie Pie come outside, look around then shrug and go back inside. Rainbow Dash began talking to herself._

"Yeah, that's right. Go back inside, to your precious husband. Abandon me, like you did before. Like I care. I have more important things to do."

_And with that, Rainbow Dash slumped into the cloud she sat on, ignoring the laughter she could hear from inside._


	2. Chapter 2

_As the group socialised happily and caught up with each other's present lives, nopony noticed Rainbow Dash's sudden disappearance except Pinkie Pie, and Discord, being the most observant of the group. While the others chatted and laughed at their stories, Discord made a few tweaks to the spell so he could move about and feel like a real person, and then followed Pinkie Pie, so he could whisper questioningly into Pinkie Pie's ear while she was in the kitchen preparing more cupcakes, and the others sat in the living room._

"Pinkamena, have you noticed something lately?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're talking about Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Yes...are you going to go after her?"

"I couldn't right now! I've got to take care of my other guests! Plus, I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason for rushing out like that."

_Discord knew by the way that Pinkie Pie refused to look him in the eyes and instead kept busy that she was lying. She knew that Rainbow Dash was upset. She just didn't want to accept that anything was wrong._ _Pinkie Pie knew that lying to Discord wouldn't help, so turned towards him._

"Don't worry. I'll go find her after the party and see what made her so upset. Okay?"

_She then put on her most positive smile, which seemed so adorable to Discord that he couldn't help but smile back._

"Sure, Pinkamena."

"Thanks, Dizzy."

_With that, Pinkie Pie jumped towards the stove, opened it with her mouth, and carried a tray of freshly made cupcakes into the living room in the same manner, and placed it on the table where her friends gathered._ _While everypony helped themselves, Pinkie and Discord sat down and joined the conversation._ _Twilight Sparkle spoke of her thoughts on the cupcakes first._

"Wow, Pinkie Pie, these are delicious!"

_Everyone spoke their agreements._

"Thanks, you guys!"

_After a pause while everypony enjoyed their cupcakes, Fluttershy was the first to speak up about a certain pony._

"Umm...sorry to interrupt but...does anypony know where Rainbow Dash went?"

_Most of the other ponies started looking around in confusion as they realised for the first time that Rainbow Dash wasn't there._ _Discord sent a glance to Pinkie Pie, who had already started to cover up the incident._

"Oh, she said she had something important to do, so she had to leave."

_The other ponies didn't notice the way that Pinkie Pie kept herself busy by eating a cupcake, as they hadn't seen each other for so long, and therefore believed Pinkie Pie and didn't think much of it. So, the conversations went on. Pinkie Pie and Discord told stories of their adventures through the Autumn City, the Ice Desert and even the Plains of Pollo, all of which were told with a certain sense of wonder and mystery, which were greeted with gasps of awe from the other ponies. Meanwhile, the other ponies told stories of goings on in Ponyville, mostly of little things that had happened, which were usually answered with laughter and joy. But one story that the married couple told that seemed the most important to the other ponies was of the day they were married._

* * *

><p>"It was just seven months ago that Pinkie Pie brought it up..."<p>

_As a break from all the travelling, we decided to settle down for a month or so in a lovely little town, just outside the Ice Desert, called Whalifo. With such an exotic name, you'd think it would be large and brilliant. However, it was really a very small town, even smaller than Ponyville. There were a few residents who had lived there all their lives, but most of the people who came through were travelers, such as ourselves, who had taken on the challenge of the Ice Desert and wanted a short rest before leaving once again. We stayed with quite a nice family; they were at first startled by my appearance, but soon accepted Pinkamena and myself as good friends, though we had to pay rent, of course. But the currency you use in Ponyville, Bits, is surprisingly used everywhere, so it was easy to pay them, as we had made a living selling Pinkamena's cupcakes from town to town. Anyway, Pinkamena saw how happy the married ponies were in the family, and played with their children a lot, so she started thinking about all those kinds of th-_

_Oh, yeah! Those kids were real fun! So, one day, I woke up next to Dizzy, and I just lay there, thinking and stuff. So, Dizzy turned towards me and asked me what I was thinking about. And I told him "Hey, Dizzy, wanna get married?" Well, his surprise looked so funny that I couldn't help but burst into laughter! But, after I had calmed down, he said "Do you want to?". So, I thought about it for awhile, but then I said "Yeah, why not?" and smiled, and then he smiled back and said "Then that's what we'll do.". I nearly fell out of the bed in excitement! I mean, I hadn't really thought about it before, but now I had, it seemed so exciting! So, we started getting our plans ready. The family were really helpful as well, pointing out nice locations and stuff, but I demanded that I'd organise most of it. I mean, I always organise things like parties, and this was going to be one of my most important events I'd ever organised! So, I sorted out things like reception parties and decorations, while Dizzy sorted out all the money issues. Anyway, once everything was sorted out, we had a great time, and now we're married!_

_I have to say, Pinkamena, that party was fantastic._

_You really think so?_

_Of course! Still, how could my wife do any less?_

_Tehe! Dizzy, stop it! That tickles! Tehehe...haha! We're in company!_

_Oh, yes, I'd forgotten about you...umm, anyway, after that, we left, and Pinkamena decided that we should come back here and tell you all the good news._

* * *

><p><em>After the story, everypony was cooing at the newlyweds, especially Rarity.<em>

"Oh, that sounds so romantic! If only I had a colt in my life..."

_Rarity then proceeded to lie dramatically on a sofa she had teleported there with her magic._

"Oh, it seems as if I must face the dangers of life alone!"

_Spike stared admiringly at Rarity as he spoke._

"You'll never be alone, Rarity..."

_Rarity lifted her head._

"Hmm? Did you say something, Spike?"

_A deep blush appeared on Spike's cheeks as Rarity gave him a curious glance._

"Oh, no! Not me!"

_A nervous giggle escaped him, and soon everypony had burst into laughter from not only Spike and Rarity's actions, but at the merriment and joy this party was creating. Even Spike and Rarity were caught up in the happy atmosphere, and laughed themselves. However, though Pinkie Pie was laughing with the others, a little voice in the back of her mind still worried about Rainbow Dash. Though she tried to push that away, that only made her miss Rainbow Dash more._

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Dash still sat on the same cloud as she had been before. In a horrible mood, she had jumped from cloud to cloud and caused a rainfall, even though the next rainfall hadn't been predicted for months. But she then just grumpily slumped onto the original cloud she was on. She tried not to cry, as that was what she was taught in Cloudsdale. In her hometown, if you were seen crying, you were thought of as weak. And Rainbow Dash had promised herself long ago that she wouldn't be weak. However, a part of her still knew that she shouldn't have walked out on Pinkie Pie. She was her best friend, after all. But most of her screamed anger at Pinkie Pie for making her feel so weak. She knew that she didn't do it purposely, but she still resented the fact that Pinkie Pie was still inside her house, which she could see clearly, chatting and laughing with her friends while they all enjoyed themselves, and nopony had come looking for Rainbow Dash. At this thought, a single tear escaped Rainbow Dash's left eye. She wiped it away furiously, in case any other pony were to see, leaving a red mark on her face. But she didn't care. Anything looked better than tears, in her view. After a frustrated look, Rainbow Dash flew off to her house in Cloudsdale, never looking back towards her friends, even though the element of loyalty that burned inside her willed her to go back.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Back inside, the ponies had calmed down, as it was later in the evening by now, and they were all tiring slightly. However, Pinkie Pie had one last question.<em>

"Before I left, this pony was talking about 'a new and fairer government' or something like that. What did he mean?"

_There was quite a long pause, in which everypony except Discord and Pinkie Pie looked at each other awkwardly, wondering who would tell her about everything that happened. However, it was Twilight Sparkle who volunteered herself._

"Well, Pinkie Pie, it's a long story..."

* * *

><p><em>You see, it was just after you left that everypony found out about Celestia.<em>

_Celestia? You mean Princess Celestia?_

_Yes...only she's not a Princess anymore._

_Huh?_

_It was the biggest news that had ever hit Equestria; that Princess Celestia was evil._

_Princess Celestia? Evil?_

_Yes. I thought you might have heard as it spread through the whole of Equestria._

_No, we didn't see many ponies in the first few months of our travels. Plus, when we did see any ponies, we kept forgetting to mention it._

_Ah. Well, Celestia's power was real; she could lift the sun, as well as Luna's power of raising the moon. However, she used it for evil instead of good, and therefore got into government by using her powers to overthrow the true princesses. She had hypnotised everypony in Equestria when she gathered them to hear her speech, which was the largest gathering of all time. So, she tricked everypony into believing that she was the true princess, along with her sister, Luna, and that the real princesses were evil ponies who tried to take over the throne. Sadly, she succeeded and the princesses were...killed._

_No! Celestia? But she always seemed so lovely and nice!_

_Indeed. It was hard for all of us to take. But, a memorial was built for the true princesses, and things changed._

_Wait a second. Why did it take so long for anypony to realise this? Plus, what about Luna? Was she in on this to?_

_No! Luna was an orphan that Celestia took in. She found her, by coincidence, abandoned._

_Oh, no! Poor Luna!_

_Yes. And it only gets worse from there. Celestia raised Luna, and therefore didn't have to hypnotise her. Luna truly believed that her and Celestia were sisters, and that what they were doing was right. It hurt her more than anypony when she realised the truth. However, she realised it long before we did. When she became Nightmare Moon, it wasn't out of jealousy of her sister, but because she found out that Celestia was an evil dictator with a lust for power. When that happened, it caused Luna so much pain that the only thing she could do to save her sanity was change herself into a completely different, and more sinister, pony; Nightmare Moon, of course. Celestia feared that Luna would tell everyone her dark secret, and the fact that her ponies were starving to death meant that she would soon have nothing to rule over, and Celestia couldn't stand that thought. So, Celestia banished Luna to the moon, and Luna spent so long in solitude that she completely forgot what her sister had done to her, and started seeing herself as the evil one. Therefore, she managed to turn back into her normal self, but an even more brainwashed version of herself._

_She's okay now, though, right?_

_Yes, she's fine. It took a lot of comfort and support from all of us ponies, but she's doing fine. Along with another pony who has the power to raise the sun, she still controls the moon, but she's also discovered her hidden talent for astrology; the art of predicting the future. Also, you know how back when Celestia ruled, you might be banished for doing something wrong?_

_Yeah?_

_Well, nowadays, things are a lot fairer. Ponies are judged for how bad their crimes are, and even then, very few ponies are banished or turned into stone anymore._

* * *

><p>"Well, that's about it."<p>

"Wow. I guess a lot of things have changed."

"Except our friendship!"

"Yeah! No matter what, we're always friends! Yay!"

_All the ponies smiled at each other in happiness. It was true that a lot had changed, but it seemed as if nothing could break the magic of their friendship. That's always one thing they could count on._


	3. Chapter 3

_As it grew later, the ponies decided to leave. After saying their goodbyes to Pinkie Pie and Discord, they all went back to their own houses. It was only after all the ponies had left that Pinkie Pie dashed out of the house after Rainbow Dash, then ran back into the house to say something to Discord._

"Oh! You have to go now, don't you?"

_He smiled._

"Yes. I'll meet you just outside Ponyville in a week's time."

_There was a short pause while Pinkie Pie gave him a sad smile._

"I miss you already."

_Discord gave her a smile back and laughed._

"I'll only be gone a week! But..."

_A sad smile appeared on his face as well._

"I'll miss you too, Pinkamena."

_And, with that, the image of Discord started to fade as the dust particles separated and started to lose colour, until the image of Discord was completely gone. Pinkie Pie was saddened by the fact that this will be what it's like whenever she tries to visit her friends; hiding her husband, as if she'd done something wrong. However, she knew there was no point complaining about it and being sad, as, right now, there were more important things to do. So, Pinkie Pie ran outside once again and jumped in her hot air balloon and started to make her way up to Rainbow Dash's house, where she knew she waited, depressed and frustrated. Though Pinkie Pie wasn't sure what Rainbow Dash was sad about, she had a hunch. A hunch that turned out to be right._

* * *

><p><em>As Rainbow Dash slept peacefully in her bed, she dreamed of Pinkie Pie. Of the fun times they had had together. Of the plans they had made for their future as best friends. Of everything they had conquered. However, she was awoken from those memories the one pony on her thoughts. Some residents of Cloudsdale had come out of their houses to complain about the large hot air balloon that now hovered outside Rainbow Dash's house, creating a looming shadow and a lot of noise as Pinkie Pie called for Rainbow Dash from it. After a few seconds of confusion, the realisation hit her of who was calling her, and her old friends, anger and pride, rushed through her once again as she rushed downstairs and out of her house to confront her friend.<em>

"Pinkie Pie! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm here to talk to you, Rainbow Dash! Why did you just leave like that?"

"Do you really think this is the best time to talk about that? It's the middle of the night!"

"I don't care!"

_Rainbow Dash looked up at Pinkie Pie, shocked at the out of character outburst, to see she had tears in her eyes._

"It doesn't matter! Nothing else matters right now! Because you're my best friend, and you're sad, and I won't wait to cheer you up just because it's bad manners!"

_The neighbours began to whisper among themselves as a crowd formed around the scene. Rainbow Dash first looked up at Pinkie Pie with sadness, but then only became frustrated with her once again when she saw the group that Pinkie Pie had accidentally attracted._

"If I promise to come with you, will you stop annoying everypony here?"

_Some of the ponies muttered in agreement, but most of the others were too interested to be annoyed with being woken up. Only then did Pinkie Pie notice the crowd._

"Oh. Sure."

_She smiled her usual positive smile as Rainbow Dash got into the hot air balloon, muttering angrily to herself. Pinkie Pie then addressed the entire group._

"I'm really sorry about this, everypony. I'll be sure to invite you to my next party as an apology! Bye!"

_Some of the more polite ponies smiled, while most of the others angrily stormed back into their houses. Pinkie Pie turned back to Rainbow Dash._

"Wow! Now I can see where you get your bad attitude from, Dashie."

_She started to giggle, but stopped when she saw Rainbow Dash's anger._

"Dashie, are you okay?"

_Pinkie Pie looked into Rainbow Dash's eyes and stepped closer._

"No!"

_Rainbow Dash cut off eye contact and shoved Pinkie Pie away. Pinkie Pie looked at her with a hurt look, causing a stab of guilt in Rainbow Dash, though she told herself that she had nothing to feel guilty about._

"I'm not okay, Pinkie Pie. And I don't want to talk to you. Ever!"

_Rainbow Dash tried to fly away, but Pinkie Pie grabbed her by her tail and forced her to turn around and look her in the eyes._

"Why?"

_After a pause, Rainbow Dash sat back down in the hot air balloon and looked at the ground._

"Because...you were my best friend, Pinkie. And you just left me. Everyone else just went on like everything was normal, because they were happy for you. I was at the start. But then , time went on...and you didn't visit. I kept waiting for you, but you just didn't turn up anywhere."

"Dashie, silly, I was gone for less than a year!"

"I know that, but...I didn't realise I'd miss you as much as much as I did."

"I missed you too, Dashie. But I had to leave."

"Why? Did you find us too dull for you? No, you just had to run off with a criminal that you barely knew and leave us all behind! And why? Because you loved him! I thought you loved me, Pinkie!"

_And with that last sentence, the tears began welling up in Rainbow Dash's eyes. She looked away from Pinkie Pie, but she turned her head towards her and looked into her eyes with a mixture of affection and concentration._

"I do love you, Dashie. It's just a different kind of love to the way I feel about Dizzy."

_Pinkie Pie gently placed her hoof on Rainbow Dash's in a caring way._

"Don't worry. I know that you'll understand fully someday. But for now, you've just gotta trust me. Okay?"

_Rainbow Dash looked into Pinkie Pie's eyes as tears streamed from her own. She gave her a small smile._

"Okay."

_Pinkie Pie smiled back._

* * *

><p><em>As soon as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie reached the ground, they were confronted by a panicked Twilight Sparkle rushing towards them as other ponies ran around in circles, screaming.<em>

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash! Celestia's escaped from prison, and is heading right this way!"

"What?"

_Twilight was about to explain, when she was interrupted by a now insane Celestia, cackling from atop a hill, shooting huge balls of heat and fire from the sun itself towards Ponyville. Though most ponies were able to dodge some of them, others were injured. Though no one had been injured too much, it was only a matter of time, as no one seemed to be able to stop the crazed villain. Yet suddenly, a strange group of warriors raced towards Celestia, ready to fight her: Luna, some brave ponies who had heard the news and prepared for the occasion and, the most unlikely one of all, Discord. Pinkie Pie saw him and was immediately worried._

"Dizzy!"

_Discord heard her voice and looked towards her as they all stood at the bottom of the hill while Celestia looked down on them, and shot her a sharp smile._

"Don't worry, Pinkamena. I've been defeated by this monster before. It won't happen again."

_And with that, the fight began._


	4. Chapter 4

_Luna was the first to attack. Her horn glowed with dark power, charging. She let out a scream of hate as she fired at her false sister. Celestia dodged it, laughing evilly._

"Do you really think a little thing like that is enough to defeat me, little sister?"

_Luna was distracted by her anger, and Celestia took the opportunity. She charged down at her, forgetting about her magic in her clear insanity. This threw Luna off, and she was easily knocked down, and started bleeding from one of her hooves. Luna cried out in pain and struggled to get up, giving Celestia another chance to attack. Celestia pointed her horn towards her and charged her sun magic, much to a paralyzed Luna's horror. Just then, a high screech could be heard, and Discord flew at Celestia at a speed so incredible it even startled Rainbow Dash, who was holding back a worried Pinkie Pie. Celestia fell over, giving Luna the chance to recover and get back on her hooves. While Celestia was down, Discord clawed at her with pure hate in her strikes, making them all the more powerful, as the other ponies watched from a distance with a cold sort of victory in their hearts. He struck with such speed that it was almost impossible for her to get up again. However, Luna's heart ached at the sight._

"No!"

_She rushed towards Discord and shoved him off. Luna had managed to shove Discord only a bit of Celestia, because of his sheer strength, but she had put him off. Pinkie Pie screamed out to him._

"Dizzy!"

_Discord looked down at Luna._

"Why in Equestria's name did you do that?"

_Luna looked up at him with confused and terrified eyes as tears streamed down them._

"I want her to stop hurting ponies, but I don't want her dead!"

_Celestia stood and kicked her sister away into a corner, leaving her defenseless. Celestia walked towards her, looming over her, cackling._

"Your 'love' has made you weak, Luna! It will be the end of you!"

_And as Celestia raised her horn towards her, Luna prepared herself for her death._

"All hail Princess Luna!"

_As Celestia and Luna looked towards the pony who had shouted that, they could see an earth pony from the crowd rushing towards her. The pony was a mare, and her coat was the colour of poppies, while her eyes were as black as Luna's coat. Her mane was short and brown, tattered by the leaves and branches she had come across. Other ponies followed her, all yelling, and they proceeded to attack Celestia. They fell on her, some biting while others kicked out at her with hard hooves. She screamed with fury, kicking numerous ponies off. Some unicorns used their magic to strike at her, but most couldn't get at her from the crowds of furious ponies. The pegasus ponies looked on from Cloudsdale, most deciding not to get involved, while others flew down and struck at Celestia with amazing speed and agility. After only a matter of minutes, Celestia stopped struggling, and stopped breathing, as the blood loss caused her heart to slow further and further, until there was nothing left of the mad dictator except her tattered corpse. The ponies stopped attacking and backed away, their coats covered in blood, some their own, some of other ponies, but mostly from Celestia. Luna stepped forward, blood still gently coursing from her right hoof._

"...C-Celestia?"

_She stepped closer to Celestia, as the other ponies looked down at their hooves in shame. The red earth pony who had sounded the call started to step towards her, to comfort her, but was pushed back by a unicorn, a friend of hers, who only shook her head sadly at her, then looked back down at the ground. Luna, in shock, rushed closer to Celestia, until she was standing above her, looming over her as Celestia had done only a few minutes ago. Luna shook her gently._

"Sister?"

_Celestia's head turned in an unnatural way, showing her broken neck. Tears erupted from Luna's face as she became hysterical, shaking Celestia roughly. _

"Celestia, wake up! Damn you, wake up! Stop playing with me!"

_Luna broke into tears, as the surrounding ponies looked down at the ground, then began to walk away. The new Celestia, the pony who raises the sun, a pegasus, walked out of the crowd and towards Luna, and gave her a comforting nudge. She turned towards him, and began sobbing hysterically on his shoulder. After he'd finished comforting her, he turned towards the group of ponies who had begun to walk away._

"Everypony! I call a town meeting an day from now, in this very spot."

_He then turned towards Discord. Pinkie Pie gasped, expecting the worst._

"...Stay in Ponyville for the meeting. I have something to say to you."

_With that, he and Luna flew off, leaving all the ponies to think about what had just happened._

* * *

><p><em>All the ponies had returned to their houses to worry about what would happen next. Some, like the red earth pony, were haunted by guilt, while others tried to pretend that Celestia deserved it. However, they all knew that what they did was wrong, whether they had meant to do it or not. Government officials had started to clean the streets, and were about to throw away Celestia's corpse when another pegasus official appeared and whispered into the other's ear. With that unknown message, a group of unicorn officials floated Celestia's body over to a box, which was then carried respectfully towards the palace, where Luna and the new sun pony, Gallant lived. Pinkie Pie, however, ignored the scene before her, and chatted with Discord happily for the rest of the night, as she was just glad he was alright. After Rainbow Dash had seen how Pinkie Pie had run over to Discord and completely forgot about her, she was hurt once again, and flew off to her home, cuddling deep under the blanket, in hopes that the warmth and tranquility of her home would help her forget what had happened. It hadn't. Though some, like Pinkie Pie, tried to remain happy in the face of sadness, nopony slept peacefully that night, some worried about what trouble they were in, while others had their dreams haunted by the sight of Celestia's mangled, broken body, as her eyes stared at them all with a fish-like quality; large and bloated with a madness only she could possess.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_As the next night came with a scared and sorrowful air, everypony in Ponyville gathered to hear what Gallant had to say in the town square, where Celestia had been killed, though there were also some ponies from other towns, who wanted to spread the message. Gallant's dark, long yellow mane billowed in the wind, almost covering his dark blue coat. He stood up in the center of the circle of ponies that surrounding him and Luna, awaiting the message he would send to them. Discord and Pinkie Pie also stood in the crowd, holding hands peacefully, while Rainbow Dash tried to ignore them and focus on Gallant. Luna stood a few metres behind him. Though she was obviously still upset, she wore a brave face as she waited for Gallant to begin speaking. Gallant began to address the ponies clearly, not using the Traditional Royal Canterlot voice, so he could keep the mournful tone, but still speaking loudly, which shushed all the whispering that came from the ponies._

"Everypony, you have gathered here today to hear of what has happened and what will happen. For those not here on the day of the terrible event, last night, the former Princess, Celestia, was killed. After much deliberation, Luna and myself have come to the decision that all those involved must suffer the consequences, whether it be one pony or an entire town. All those who have been found guilty will be taken to our new prisons for the next hundred years."

_With that, government officials started to grab ponies and drag them over to wooden carts. Many kicked and protested against the officials, but all were caught, including the red earth pony who had been so eager to help Luna, and even Discord. The officials grabbed Discord and started to take him away. Discord struggled against them, his own nature not knowing the logic that they would capture him, as he only obeys chaos. He flew up into the air and started shooting spells at the officials, making them lose their horns and wings like he had done to Twilight and her friends so long ago. The crowd of ponies became to run away in fear, but one pony stood up against him: Pinkie Pie._

"Dizzy!"

_Discord looked down at the tiny but brave pony that scowled up at him._

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Dizzy, you need to stop this! Just go with them!"

"Pinkamena, are you mad? If I go with them, we'll never see each other again! Is that what you want?"

"No! But don't you realise that if you do this and escape, nothing will have changed! On the day that we got married, you made a promise to me! You said that you'd never use your powers for evil again! Did you lie about everything? Did you lie when you said you loved me?"

"Well, no, b-"

"Then do this for me! Go with them. Prove everypony here wrong about you. Not just for yourself. But for me."

_Everypony had watched this bittersweet moment with tearful eyes, sucked in by the emotional display. Even Luna, who now stared at Pinkie Pie and Discord with confused eyes. Discord looked down at the ground, then started to slowly float down. The officials were returned to normal, and captured Discord with a new resentment. Yet, just as all the ponies, and Discord, were about to be thrown into the wooden cart, Luna's eyes filled with a new determination as she galloped towards where Gallant stood, and lightly pushed him out of the way._

"Wait!"

_They all looked at her, shocked by this sudden outburst. Some started whispering to each other, but Gallant silenced them with a lifted hoof, then turned to hear what Luna had to say, just as everypony else did._

"Doesn't everypony see what we're doing? Breaking hearts, splitting apart relationships...isn't that exactly what Celestia used to do not so long ago?"

_Gallant turned towards the princess._

"Luna, they killed the person you love. You don't understand what would happen if we were to-"

_Luna spun towards Gallant._

"No, you don't understand!"

_Gasps could be heard from the crowd, and even Gallant looked shocked as Luna composed herself._

"What I mean to say is...what happened was horrible. But you all have to understand that it was an accident. We can sit here and talk about crime and politics as long as we want, but that won't bring Celestia back. She's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. So there's no point in hurting other ponies just because we're hurting. It would be different if these ponies were like Celestia, but they're not. They never meant to hurt her, and they obviously feel horrible about what they did. I believe that, at one point in her life, Celestia was good. And the Celestia I knew and loved wouldn't want this."

_Luna straightened up._

"Therefore, I hereby declare that everypony is lifted of their charges..."

_She turned towards Discord and smiled._

"Even those who aren't ponies."

_With that last sentence, an almighty cheer washed through the ponies. The prisoners were released, and everypony was happy once again, though none so happy as Pinkie Pie, who had rushed towards Discord and hugged him tightly as soon as his innocence was announced, and still clung to him._

"Oh, Dizzy, I'm so glad it all turned out alright!"

_Discord smiled down at the happy pink pony._

"I agree, Pinkamena."

_He then hugged her back. Rainbow Dash was watching, but she wasn't sad, because she knew what this meant. Discord was no longer a criminal; he and Pinkie Pie could stay in Ponyville forever, with her. Even though she'd be busy with her new husband, Rainbow Dash was sure they'd be time left for her, and that died down any anger she had left. Rainbow Dash flew right into Discord and Pinkie Pie, and started hugging Pinkie Pie while they both rolled around on the floor._

"Tehe! Dashie! Stop tickling me!"

_Discord then joined in, and everypony was hugging and laughing. Rainbow Dash looked up at Discord._

"You know, 'Dizzy'...you're alright. You have the certified Rainbow Dash Seal of Approval."

_Discord chuckled._

"Thanks, 'Dashie'."

_Rainbow Dash blushed at the use of her nickname, which caused everypony to start laughing again. Only one pony remained sad. And that was Luna._

* * *

><p><em>Luna walked over to the memorial that had been made for her false sister overnight. It was a giant stone statue of her, showing her elegant body and her smiling face, looking down at some young ponies. The way that Luna had remembered her. Not the way that she was. A single tear fell from Luna's eye as she lay some violets at the bottom of it; Celestia's favourite flower. Gallant appeared behind her and moved to comfort her.<em>

"Don't worry. She's in a better place."

"I know. I just wish that place was with me."

"...Luna...there's a place for you here. You do know that, right?"

_Luna looked up at him._

"What do you mean?"

_Gallant started to blush._

"Nothing! Just that...well...if you ever wanted to...you know..."

_Luna gently kissed his cheek, resulting in him turning to Luna in shock. Luna smiled at him._

"I'd like that."

_With that, Gallant smiled back as they kissed near her sister's grave, love and loss mixing together in a beautiful combination._

* * *

><p>"Pinkamena! Six more orders of Blue Beak Cake!"<p>

"Okay, Dizzy!"

_Pinkie Pie served the cakes to her friends, who sat at a table in the middle, including Spike. It was a year after the Celestia incident, and not much had happened since. Everypony was peaceful, and the biggest news was Gallant and Luna's marriage, which was shocking to nopony. Pinkie Pie and Discord now worked at her cake shop together, with Gummy, who had, of course, followed them everywhere through their adventures, but, as usual, didn't say much. Pinkie Pie sat down with her friends, along with Discord, as there were no more customers for the night. Twilight Sparkle bit into a cake as she pondered._

"You know what this reminds me of?"

_Everypony looked towards her._

"What?"

_Twilight Sparkle swallowed her cake._

"That day about a year ago, when Pinkie Pie came to visit."

_Everypony nodded their heads in agreement, recalling the fond memories. Pinkie Pie also spoke up._

"Yeah! In fact, it's been so long since we all first met, yet we're still the best of friends!"

_Pinkie Pie moved towards Rainbow Dash and started messing with her._

"Yeah, and even this silly pony's little green monster couldn't get in the way of that!"

_Pinkie Pie started to toy with Rainbow Dash's mane as she blushed._

"Hey! I wasn't jealous! I was just...urr...concerned for everypony else's feelings. Yeah, Twilight was really against you leaving."

_Twilight Sparkle looked confused._

"No, I wasn't. In fact, I was the most encouraging."

"Well...you were sad on the inside."

"No, I w-"

_Rainbow Dash muttered at Twilight Sparkle._

"**Deep **on the inside!"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sure."

_With that, Pinkie Pie burst into laughter._

"Oh, Dashie, you're so silly!"

_Rainbow Dash was a bit annoyed, but when she saw Pinkie Pie laughing, she couldn't help laughing too, along with everypony else. Though some ponies would say that what Pinkie Pie did was selfish, everypony there knew better. She did what she thought was right, and they would always respect that, and Pinkie Pie herself, no matter what. Their friendship is magic, and that's how it will always stay._

**Well, that was the end of 'Married Life'. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it wasn't too dramatic. XD Anyway, I accept almost all Discopie requests, though I don't think I'll be able to do any more sequels for 'His Favourite Element' before it started growing stale. o_o Anyway, thanks for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed yourself! ^_^**


End file.
